The Talk
by stardustpoptart
Summary: Danny and his Dad have a talk about somthing one problem though,He forgot that Danny's only 10! Thrills!Chills!And fudge.Lots and lots of FUDGE!
1. The Library

**The Talk-**

* * *

This is my second story! Enjoy! OR ELSE!!!

* * *

Jack was sitting at the table with Maddie putting some whipped creame on fudge. "Jack,"Maddie said "M hmm."Jack kind of said because he was stuffing himself ""remeber:Swallow THEN talk."she explained. Jack swallowed his so called food and listened. "Now Jazz and I are going to the ... um out of state library for a while and while we're gone you can spend some time with Danny. I mean the library is so far out of state that we have to get a hotel.Okay so you spend some time together."Maddie explained The truth was that Jazz was going to get dropped off at her grandmothers while Maddie went to the Bajamas for a while. She really couldn't afford to take the whole family with her. She knew that Jazz was 12 and could keep a secret-for twenty bicks of couse and Danny just got ten. She was going to keep him occupied with a game she bought him that morning."Okay"said Jack. Maddie and Jazz were already packed to leave the next morning.

Morning:

"Mom,don't leave me with Dad."Danny whispered "You know what happened las time."

**Flashback:  
**Maddie comes home with the house nearly destroyed. "Hey sweetie!"Jack called Danny ,being four at the time, picked up a butcher knife in maddie's sight. He was preparing to slam it on his hand.She runs over and takes it away. She kisses him just as wild cyotee ghosts come chasing after Jazz so Maddie has to suck them in with the Fenton Thermos. "I'm gonna need theropy mommy!"Jazz yelled as she ran in the street barley missing the cars. "Danny starts crying as jack does the limbo under a stick. "Jack!" Maddie yells "Mommy?"Danny asked "Yes ?" Maddie answers. "I made an uh oh." Danny said  
**End Flashback:**

Don't you worry sweetie,everything will be fine."Maddie said And with that she sped off.

* * *

_Hi fans. Wuz up1 Well... bye!  
Sike! Got you.  
'Sees angry fans stare at her' bye!_


	2. Sam the hottie

This is my new chapter.Yes! It is! Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.  
Now, For the next chapter. But before I do that... I would like to thank Jessica01 & Queen S of Randomness 016 for adding this story to their story alert list(Jessica01) and their favorite story list(Queen S of Randomness 016). I really love you guyz/girlz. Plus-  
**Danny**:Will you shut up and start the story already!  
**DPFan12**:Hey! Respect your elders! I'm 12 and you're only 10 AND I'm a girl!  
**Danny**:Shut Up!  
**DPFan12:**Whatever retard.  
**Danny**:Not I'm not!  
**DPFan12**:You're a Retard with a capital R.  
**Danny**:We'll finish this later stupid.  
**DPFan12**:(_Slaps Danny in the face and contines with the story_)

* * *

**The Hottie**

* * *

"No!"Danny yelled as she drove off  
"Danny!"Jack called "Come on. Let's spend some time together!"  
"Erm..Dad?"Danny tried to say  
"Yes?"  
"I really can't do anything right now."he answered.  
"Why not?" Jack asked.  
Danny had to think fast. He didn't want to disapoint his father.  
"Ow! My stomach hurts.I'll go lay down."Danny said.  
"Sorry son.You do that."

* * *

Danny jumped on the computer to do mesenger with Tucker.  
"Yes! He's on."  
Here's what they said:(Ladies Man 24 is Tucker and Ghostfreak165 is Danny)

Ghostfreak165:Tucker... I need help.  
Ladies Man 24:What's up man?  
Ghostfreak165:My Dad wants to spend time with me.  
Ladies Man 24:Just tell him that you don't want to.  
Ghostfreak165:But I don't want to hurt his feelings.  
Ladies Man 24:Your Dad is tough. He can take it.  
Ghostfreak165:You're right.  
Ladies Man 24:Of course I'm right. By the way...  
Ladies Man 24:I saw this hottie at the beach yesterday. She said she lives in the old Rivers house.  
Ghostfreak165:You can't be serious. That isn't a house! It's a mansion!  
Ladies Man 24:Her name is Samantha but she likes to be called Sam. I'm gonna go meet her at the harbor now.  
Ghostfreak165:Can I come?  
Ladies Man 24:Let me call her...  
Ghostfreak165:You got her number?No way!  
Ladies Man 24:She said the more the merrier.  
Ghostfreak165:I'll be over in five.

* * *

Danny put his coolest clothes on and ran to the door with his wallet.  
"My boy! Where ya going?"Jack asked  
"I'm going with Tucker and this girl named Sam."Danny aswered quickly  
"A girl?Well son before you go... we need to have **THE TALK**"  
"I have to be there in five minutes."  
"But Dan-"

And with that, Danny dashed out the door.

* * *

Danny:(_Standing in front of DPFan12)  
_DPFan12:What?  
Danny:A sorry  
DPFan:For what?  
Danny:Slapping me in the face!  
DPFan12:_(Slaps Danny in the face)_Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will come soon!_(Sees Danny flinching on the floor then laughs in his face)_


	3. How They Met

One of my fans asked me to not hit Danny anymore. I knew it was cruel but I take after The Fluffy Muffin Queen.Obey her fluffy goodness and golden-brown authority!

"Why does Dad want to talk to me. On this day too! Man. Tucker just met a girl named Sma. This isn't my... week!"Danny thought as he ran to the harbor. Now to kill time while he does, let's give you a ...

_**Flashback  
**_Tucker's POV:  
As I swam out of the water this girl came out behind me. She was in a two piece swim suit. The water was dripping off of her.She was ..Hot with a capital H. I had my mouth shaped like an O."What?"she asked shyly I snapped out of my trance. "Nothing."I said"But you." I said daringly. There was a short pause."Hahaha! You're really funny you know."she said "Thanks!" For a second I thougt that you were gonna hit me!"  
MY POV:  
Sam hit him.HARD. To Sam it was just a single tap on the arm. "I didn't want to disapoint yo." she laughed. "Ha. Verey funny." Tucker said sacasticly."Where do you live? I heard you just moved here."Tucker asked "I moved into a "old" Rivers house. If you wanna hook up or something, here's my number." Tucker was stunned. No girl had givin him ANY number before "Okay!" Tucker yelled as he ran off.  
_**End Flashback.**_

Soon Danny was at the harbor.

Be happy with what you get! Thank you!


	4. Sam's Sub

Sorry! I was just writing a new story and I really got into it. It'll be up after this chapter. It's called **"Coma"**. The person who is my hundreth reviewer on that story gets a cookie! Well ... let's get started!

* * *

The door opened. I saw a girl in a dark blue T-shirt and black shorts. Black hair and lavender eyes. I ust stared at her not knowing what to say. Tucker started yelling something but I couldn't hear him.  
Tucker's POV:  
I saw Sam come out of the sub. I said hi but I didn't know if she was deaf or something. She was just staring at something. Wait. She was staring at someone. Danny? Aww man! Another girl plan foiled again.  
Sam's POV:  
I came out from my 2nd class sub to see Tucker. "Hi!"Tucker said I was about about to say hi too but my eyes travled over to the mosthansome raven-headed boy I had ever laid my eyes on. He was staring at me like I was well... atracttive. Nobody ever stared at me like that before.  
General POV:  
Tucker hit Danny on the arm. Not to hurt him,just to Knock him out of his trance. 

"Hi!"Danny said. Sam snapped out of her trance too.  
"Hi. Is this Danny?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? get in the sub!" Sam laughed

They all jumped in. Sam layed down on her couch while Tucker and Danny gasped at how cool it was in there. there was a fridge fully stocked with fruit,water,and just plain junk food. A 40 inch flat screen, a thick window to see what was under the sub, and it was fully furnished!  
"What do you guys think?" Sam asked.  
"This is awsome!"Tucker yelled.  
"Cool."Danny said daringly  
Sam just looked at him like he was an alein or something."T-thanks."  
"Time to dive!"Sam yelled as she push a lot of buttons and pulled some levers and switched were clicked.

They dove down into the sea...

* * *

Alright my people! There's another long awaited chapter. :D If I don't post in a long time...

Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry,  
Be happy!  
Everybody now!...


	5. Ghost Powers?

You guys are yelling at me because of Coma! Well... Here's what I've been working on.

* * *

General POV(4 entire chapter):  
The sub dove down into the sea. It was beautiful.All kinds of colors flashed past them in a breeze. Turtles,Flounders,Swordfish,shrimp, and whatever you could imagine. They ooood and awwed about the sea horses and eeeed and ooood about the jellyfish. They didn't see it coming. They were unawrae. A huge rock was hurtling down below.  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

Sam ran to the tracker. "Something really,REALLY big is gonna fall on us if we don't kick this thing into high gea-"She wasn't able to finish. It had crashed down and hit the top of the sub. "It hit our air tanks and the enchine's dead!"

"We're gonna die!" Tucker yelled.

Danny nuged him. "Dude no!"Tucker warned. "I've gotta tell her or we are gonna die!" Danny said.

Running up to Sam, he asked her:  
"Sam can you keep a major secrect?"  
"Sure."sam said nicely "I'LL TAKE IT TO MY WATERY GRAVE!!!!" Sam yelled enraged  
"I hope you're not lieing" Danny said as he change into Danny Phantom.

"You..You...ahh..." sam tried to say before the fainted.

"Tuck! Let's get out of here!" Danny yelled. "Hold your breath!"

They flew out of the sub and into the warm waters. Once out Danny flew his friends onto the beach. He phazed the water off of them and sat thinking to himself while Sam sterted to wake up.

_She's gonna hate me. I know it. Who would ever "like" a ghost. She was so mad at me back ther. She's really cute when she's angry...No! I gotta stop liking her.  
_Danny came back from his thoughts when he saw Sam start to wake up.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you dead?"

"No."

"Then why do you have ghost powers?"

Danny explained the whole story...  
"Danny I can't see why this thing doesn't work!"Jack yelled  
"All the calculations are right sweetie." Maddie added  
"I could go look."Danny said  
"Sure!"Jack answered "But put on this first." Jack said throwing him a jumpsuit. Danny went to the bathroom and put it on.  
"Not bad. Now I see why Dad says this in comfortable."

Danny came back downstairs.

"Go on in!" Maddie said.

Danny went in and unkningly pushed a button. He blacked out. He came back in with white hair, green eyes, and ghost powers.

* * *

"You probably never want to talk to me again."Danny said sadly 

"No.Dany, those powers make you... well"Sam started

"A freak? Not human? Horrible?" Danny asked.

"No,No, and NO! The make you... unique. I'm guessing I have to keep this a secret. Right?"

"Duh!"Danny laughed"I guess I'll take both of you guys home."

"I'd appreciate it a lot." Sam smirked

"Okay!"Danny said"Tuck!" No answer. "Well he lives two blocks away from here sooo..."

"Let's go!" Sam laughed

* * *

He flew her past countless buildings and barly missing trees to Sam's displeasure.He dropped her off at her house. 

"I had a great time today!"Sam told him.

"Well so did I." Danny replied

"See ya." Sam said as she went in her house.

"Bye." Danny said as he flew through what seemed as infanite moonlight and into his home.

* * *

Well there!Are all of you guys/girls happy now? Two pages! 


	6. Do You Like Me?

Time for another chapter!

* * *

Danny lay down on the bed grinning A LOT. He had found a cool new friend. She was rich and pretty. He had called her earlier. They made plans to go see a movie in a second. 

"Danny,We need to have a little talk. Well it's caled The Birds and The Bees. It about-"

DING-DONG!

Danny ran as fast as he could to the door and opened it.

"Hi Danny!" Sam said as she came in the door.

"Hi." Danny said with that dreamy look in his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sam laughed

Danny shook it off. "Why?"

"Because that look means you either have a hatchet behind your back or you like me."

Danny's eyes widened.

Sam looked at him laughing.

"Oh that's rich! A boy..liking..me."

"Actually..." he started

"Before you say something I have sothing to say,"she started

"I'm leaving for a week."Sam said

"I-"

"Yes I no my royal subjects will miss me but, you just have to wait."

"Like-"

"Danny-"

"YOU!"Danny yelled.

"I liked you since I first saw you okay. I just need to know if you like me too because if you don't, I'll explode! Wait, I just did. Well, SAME QUESTION!!!!!"

"I-"

"Samikins! We need to go!" Sam's mom called

"ILIKEYOUTOO! Bye."

And with that Sam dashed into the limo.

* * *

Woo hoo! Another chapter done! Finally right? 


	7. The Plane What Ending

A new chapter. Finally! Am I right? anyways this chapter is called:

**The Plane What?**

* * *

GENERAL POV:

Danny was playing his new game when his father called him. HE raced downstairs to see his dad watching the news.

"What is it?" Danny asked

" Your friend's plane..."

"What about it?" he asked worried.

"Just look for yourself."

_"The plane H9I567 has just crashed on the shores of Spain. It was a grusome sight. We might have showed it to you but they are just too graphic to bare. Back to you Tom."_

_Thanks Jackie. Here are the names on record to have been on the plane:_

_Larry Carlson  
Carly Hansson  
Philip J. Fry  
Charis Taylor  
Homer Simpson  
Butch Larder  
Linda Parcher _

Danny choked on the last 3 names:

_Melinda Manson_  
_Jacob Manson  
**Samantha Manson**_

"No." Danny said

"They're lying! No!"

DAnny ran upstairs on the verge of crtear. No. He wouldn't cry.

"Son," Jack said "Someone's here to see you."

Sam stepped in front of Jack.

"Like I would ever go to Spain without my **boyfriend**! My mom and dad are downstairs, wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure just give me a second." Danny said happily

"Wow." Danny thought, "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost her."

"Are you coming?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Danny answered as he ran downstairs.

The End!

* * *

Yeah, well I hope you guys liked this story! Um, tell me if I should make a sequal or whatever. I will take flames from now on.

Thanks,

DPFan12


End file.
